A vehicle expends energy in order to generate the propulsion for moving the vehicle along a route. The energy expended by the vehicle may be considered in terms of energy consumption by the vehicle, wherein the vehicle's energy consumption may be measured in terms of fuel consumption, electric battery consumption, or some combination of the two, as well as other type of energy consumption capable of generating the propulsion for moving the vehicle.
For example, a battery electric vehicle (BEV) may be propelled by operation of an electric machine configured to receive electrical power from an on-board vehicle battery. The on-board vehicle battery may be charged with electrical power from a utility grid or other off-board power source.
A driver of such a BEV may desire to be accurately informed on the vehicle's DTE driving range during the course of a trip.